Tohru and an Unheard of friend
by Reancarnation
Summary: The phone call of a friend that no one knows about. BEWARE, if your looking for something to do with the Anime or Manga. IT IS NOT REALLY RELATED! So if your looking for random things and bored! Read this! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

One day in Japan a girl named Temari had finished her homework. She was about to call a friend. That friend was a girl named Tohru. Then her _haha_ said "put all your stuff in your binder for tomorrow, so you don't forget it Temari-san." Temari responded "Okay!" Then she went up the stairs _hauling_ her binder behind her. Temari was _exhausted_ from the day before. Yesterday they had a festival and she had a main roll in the festival's play. Then when Temari got up into her room she put all of her homework in her binder. Then went with the phone out onto the _engawa_. Put on her _kimono_ and _geta_. Then also grabbed a cold bottle of _ramune._ Then she sat down on her _futon_ and flip open the phone and speed dialed Tohru's number. Then the phone ringed twice then Tohru picked up the phone. Tohru said "Hello! Who is this?" Temari answered "Hi there! It's Temari." "Oh, hi there. So what up?" Tohru responded. Temari exclaimed "Not much. I thought you wanted to talk about the play!" Tohru remembered "Oh yeah, now I remember! I couldn't believe that I was playing a _monk_." Temari agreed "It was really shocking but, you weren't bad. I liked my _meditation_ scene though. I thought it suited me." Tohru _whined_ "Well I thought it sucked. I hate _incense_ and hate being a _sensei_. The only part I liked was the bossing people around!" Then this phone call continued for about 3 hours more.


	2. Chapter 2

By:Reancarnation 

During those three hours the conversation continued….

"Yeah, I was wondering if you did like that part, it was funny" laughed Temari. "I did" _commented_ Tohru. "Remember after everybody wachtin' it left _litter_ on the floor" said Temari. "Wait 1 sec. Okay" groaned Temari. Temari _hobbled_ to the fridge to get a new bottle of ramune. Then heard the doorbell ring, and then yelled "I'll get it!" Ran down the stairs, then opened the door there was her mothers _apprentice_ from _Hiroshima_. Who Temari unfortunately liked him. The _apprentice_'s name was Sato. Sato was 18 years old, one year older than Temari. Temari was in awe, completely frozen. Sato said "I _concocted_ a new type of bath water. I think your mother should use it for her bath house." Temari stuttered "Ok…ay." Then ran to her mother's office, bringing Sato there. Then immediately ran upstairs, picked up the phone and screamed

"Oh MY GOD!" Tohru responded quickly "What happened?!" Then Temari told her that she saw Sato. Then Tohru exclaimed "No Way!!" Then Temari sat back down on the futon. Then Tohru started talking again then was interrupted by Temari's "Sssssssssssssshhhhhhhh". Temari was eavesdropping a conversation. Temari was on the tatami over hearing what her mother was saying to Sato. Then she gasped Temari could not believe what she was hearing. Sato was asking permission to take her out on a date and then her mother said yes. Temari almost fainted from shock. Then got back on the phone with Tohru, then whispered "Sato is asking permission to take me out on a date and my mom said 'yes'" Tohru shrieked "No way! Lucky!" Then the three hours had passed by and Tohru had to go. Then instantly her mother called Temari down there. She was so nervous, but by the time got down stairs she was ready. Then on her sheet of paper it had _splotches_ on saying love in Japanese writing. Temari _trampled_ the papers when walking up to the table. Then saw the dog _wagging_ its tail at her. Then her mother said "You are going back to _Hiroshima _with Sato" Temari shocked said "I refuse. I will never leave my lifelong friends and my mother to go live with a man named Sato" Then left her mother _staggered _in _awe_. Then Temari's mother said "Very well. You may go." Then thought _solemnly _"Why did she do that." Then Temari put on her PJ's and her _hachimaki _then went to bed.


End file.
